1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a fixing structure for an interface card connector.
2. Description of Related Art
An increasing number of different types of smart cards are being used. Smart cards serve as ATM (automatic teller machine) cards, fuel cards, electronic wallet cards, etc. When it is desired to provide a portable computer with the ability to read a smart card, an interface card connector needs to be installed in the portable computer. In general, an opening is formed in a bottom housing of the portable computer and corresponds to a slot of the interface card connector. Therefore, users can insert a card body of a smart card into the slot of the interface card connector via the opening. However, a drawback of such a configuration is that an accommodating space for the card body needs to be provided in the bottom housing of the portable computer, and this is a significant use of space in the bottom housing.